


Baby Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Newly Built Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit does not approve of his new brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

It took Rabbit approximately three seconds to form an opinion of his new brother.

“No,” He said lightly pushing the silver robot away from him.

He didn’t give Rabbit much of a response- only frowned at the gesture.

“No,” Rabbit repeated, hoping for some sort of reaction.

He did not receive one.

This frustrated Rabbit. He pushed the other robot once again.

Nothing.

“Why won’t he say anything?” Rabbit asked Pappy.

“I’m not sure, my boy,” Pappy replied. “He’s been having some trouble with his voice box. Haven’t you, Spine?”

The Spine nodded.

“I don’t like him,” Rabbit pouted. “He won’t talk to me.”

“Well, he _can’t._ You shouldn’t blame him for that,” Pappy said.

“I do blame him, though,” Rabbit pointed out.

Pappy sighed.

“I’m hoping the two of you can become friends?”

“How can I be friends with him if he can’t even talk?” Rabbit asked.

The Spine took this opportunity to shakily stand up and leave the room. He returned moments later with a sheet of paper and a box of crayons. He plopped back down on the floor in front of Rabbit, and began to draw.

Well, ‘draw’ was an overstatement. He was simply scratching at the paper with various crayons, creating a mess of assorted colours.

Once he had completed the masterpiece, he handed it to Rabbit.

The copper bot accepted the gift, and looked it over.

He stared back up at Pappy.

“I like him now!” He said happily.

“That a boy,” Pappy grinned. He patted both robots on the shoulder. “Now, I trust you two can play nice while I’m downstairs working, eh?”

Rabbit and The Spine both nodded.

“Good! I’m off, then. Have fun, boys.”

And with that, Pappy had left- leaving the two bots to their own devices.

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Rabbit spoke up.

“So,” He said. “I like your drawing. Wanna do more?”

The Spine smiled.

They each took a crayon and began doodling on the sheet of paper- spending the remainder of the day comparing and critiquing their ‘artwork’.


End file.
